Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party is a party in Club Penguin, which started on February 14th, 2013, and ends on February 26th. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins can become stunt penguins, directors, producers, or actors/actresses, and live like a superstar in a Hollywood-like version of the Club Penguin Island. Free Items Description Grab your friends and hit the red carpet at Club Penguin's Hollywood Party!! Starting on the "Penguin High 3" set, everyone can begin their quests to become directors - and members can be superstars! The "High Speed Getaway" stage opens Feb. 16 and member action-heroes will perform crazy stunts! Then, Feb. 17, on the set of "Return of the Space Squid," members can be alien Sci-Fi stars! For both directors and member superstars, the Awards Show begins Feb. 21 and members will have the chance to earn awards! See you on set at the Hollywood Party at ClubPenguin.com. Glitches *In the Penguin High 3 login screen, it said: High School Stage Open Now due to the fact that they put up the new home-screen too early. It should have said Opens February 14th. This glitch has now been fixed. *If you keep idle in 2 minutes or more, your penguin will mysteriously turn invisible and you will not be able to do actions unless you change room using the map. *Using the Digital Camera will cause another penguin to go in the water or stairs or other items to go under unless a penguin moves. *Once the Limo has driven away, the light from the door will remain and Dubstep Puffle (video) will keep playing. *When you dance in the Gold Letterman Jacket, you will turn Old Blue for a split second. *The Everyday Phoning Facility has the normal sky despite the rest of the island having the night sky. *The star around penguins would some times disappear when they are using the Clapboard or sometimes it can just disappear. *Theres also a glitch where you could go to the Stage before the Award Show opens, but the inside of the Stage is still the last stage play called The Penguins That Time Forgot. You could go to the Stage when you click the link: http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=326#/login/ . *There is another weird glitch when someone throws a snowball on you with the Digital Camera and then you cannot do some secrets from Club Penguin Chating (such as saying Hello by pressing h,dancing by pressing D,telling jokes by pressing J etc.).To fix that,you need to open the red book from the party,then close it. *There is a glitch if you wear the Space Squid Costume then wave, the flipper will go off the costume one split second. *Sometimes when you meet Gary the Gadget Guy during this party and click him in-game, sometimes he would show off his Halloween Party 2012 Playercard instead of his playercard for this party Films *Penguin High 3 *Return of the Space Squid *High Speed Getaway Party Rooms *Penguin High 3 Set *Return of the Space Squid Set *High Speed Getaway Set *Awards Show *Limo Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike. spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike says that there will be 3 movies to act in. Hollywood.png|A sneak peek of some new outfits for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. (Some of these items are now in the February 2013 Clothing catalog in the Clothes Shop). HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party. File:NOPE.png|The Penguin Band will NOT be at the Hollywood Party. Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the Penguin High 3 Set entrance at the Snow Forts. spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the Return of the Space Squid Set entrance at the Snow Forts. Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the High Speed Getaway Set entrance at the Snow Forts. spikeapj.png|A forth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the Return of the Space Squid set sikehike4.png|A fifth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the High Speed Getaway set. spike8.png|A sixth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is Penguin high 3 set. Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 12.24.11 PM.png|Polo Field confirming Aunt Arctic, Sensei and Gary will be at the Hollywood Party. HollywoodPartyNewsDisneyUK.png|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin UK site. Hollywood Party Sneak Peek by Polo Field.jpg|A sneak peek by Polo Field Screenshot_111111111.png|Who will be at the party Hollywood Party Page.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Magazine Sp.png|Spike Hike Posting a sneak peak of a new Emoticon. File:Yuu.png|Award's Ceremony Stage Sneak peek Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. HollywoodParty1_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events. HollywoodParty2_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming. Hollywood Party Newspaper.png|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #378 AD.PNG|Issue #380 Club Penguin Times. Capture1.PNG|Issue #380- Club Penguin Times. Proof that 4 mascots will be making appearances in the Hollywood Party. CPTIMESHP1AD1.png|Issue #381 Advertisement. CPTIMESHP1AD2.png|Another advertisement in Issue #381.Note:The Yellow Penguin has the new Player card idea. CPTIMESHPAD3.png|Yet another advertisement in Issue #381. Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party. Hollywoodlogfscreen2.png|The second log off screen for the party Logo 3.png|The 3rd Log off screen for the party. Logos Logo-hollywood-party-2013.png|Red logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Orange.png|Orange logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Green.png|Green logo Rooms Snow forts hollywood.png|Snow Forts Town Hollywood Party 2013.PNG|Town Plaza hollywood.png|Plaza The Film.png|High Speed Getaway Set Alian film.png|Return of the Space Squid Set LEEEEEMOOOOOO.png|Limo FD Hollywood.png|Fire Dojo Ninja Hideout Hollywood.png|Ninja Hideout Dock Hollywood party.png|Dock Gift Shop Hollywood.png|Gift Shop Coffee Shop Hollywood.png|Coffee Shop Beach Hollywood.png|Beach Pizza Parlor Hollywood.png|Pizza Parlor Ski Village Hollywood.png|Ski Village Ski Hill Hollywood.png|Ski Hill High Set 3.png|Penguin High 3 Set Dojo Courtyard Hollywood.png|Dojo Courtyard Dojo Hollywood Party.png|Dojo Lodge Attic hollywood.png|Lodge Attic Ski Lodge Hollywood.png|Ski Lodge Pet Shop Hollywood.png|Pet Shop Book Room Hollywood.png|Book Room (Notice: Windows) Mine Shack Hollywood.png|Mine Shack Screenshot_89.png|Stadium Screenshot_95.png|Cove Forest Hollywood party.png|Forest Iceberg Hollywood Party.png|Ice Berg Beacon Hollywood Party.png|Beacon Penguins Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Ordinary.png|Regular Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Self.png|Your Penguin's Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Friend.png|Your Friend's Star Cadence Spotted Franker.jpg|Cadence at the Clothes Shop with Lolz. Cadencespottediniceberg.png|Cadence spotted in server : Iceberg in the Limo ScreenHunter_41_Feb._15_06.36.jpg|Cadence spotted in server: French Yeti in the Club Penguin High 3 Set CESTA!.png|Cadence Spottedat Bloco Do Gelo CP High 3 me and cadence!.png|Cadence with a Penguin at the party COOL CADENCE!.png|Cadence spotted at the Hollywood Party cadence.PNG|Cadence found at the French server Jour de Neige (approx. 8:30 am Penguin Standard Time- 8:50 am) at the Boutique. She was also found on the Club Penguin High 3 room and the Snow Forts. cadence01.PNG|Another Photo of Cadence found at French server Jour de Neige. Cadence at the Hollywood Party (Penguin High 3).png|Cadence found at the Penguin High 3 set. 1joshuarulesMeetsCadence2ndTime.png|Note: At the top of the chat bar, you can see a message by Cadence. spo1.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party spo12.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party spo13.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party spo14.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party Sensei Spotted Screen_Shot_2013-02-16_at_8.56.14_PM.png|Sensei spotted at the Snow Forts (Server Big Foot). Meeting Sensei!.png|Sensei Spotted During The Hollywood Party. Capture04.PNG|Sensei spotted at the Hollywood Party the French server Mousqueton. senseifoundathollywoodpartyredcircle.jpg|Sensei found at server Alaska. spa1.jpg|Sensei spotted at the party spa12.jpg|Sensei spotted at the party (note: Sensei with coffe emote) spa13.jpg|Sensei spotted at the party Gary Spotted GaryHollywoodparty-.PNG|Gary spotted Stage B at Polar Bear -Gary great work.PNG|Gary Spotted during the party 1Garymascot.PNG|Gary spotted during the party Sp2.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:Is there a false Gary? sp3.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:Emoticons for ALIENS! sp4.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp5.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp6.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp7.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp8.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:You show an impressive steadfastness! sp10.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp11.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp13.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:What is your favorite game? sp14.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Other Hollywood Party 2013 alien costume login.png|The alien costume for the sci-fi movie from one of the the Login Screens. Hollywood Helicopter 2013.png|The helicopter that is seen on the Action login screen. Cool....png|One of the new emotes, the Cool Emote. Hollywood Party Likely room.png|A room as seen in the advert for the Hollywood Party, possibly the snow forts. GoldMembers.png Hollywood 2013 Movie Plus.png|The + message that pops when taking a photo of someone using the camera . Videos Hollywood Party Coming February 14! Official Club Penguin-2|A sneak peek video for the party. Sneak Peek Hollywood Party Official Club Penguin|Businesmoose, Polo Field, and multiple other moderators stars in a sneak peek video of the party. See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Parties *Penguin Play Awards SWFs Music *Main theme *Coffee Shop *Penguin High 3 *Limo *Snow Forts *Town Homepage *Hollywood Homepage Billboard Login Screens *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Category:Movies Category:Hollywood Party